Machines often include moving joints where parts or members of the machine are configured to move or articulate with respect to each other. One example may be the steering and suspension system for an off-highway machine or vehicle that enables the wheels to move with respect to the frame to propel and/or steer the machine. For example, to steer the machine, the steering system in one common configuration may include a component called a pitman arm which resembles a lever that is pivotally attached at one end to the steering box in which the steering column operatively associated with the steering wheel terminates. The opposite end of the pitman arm is connected through linkages to the steering arms that are typically associated with the front wheels of the machine. When the operator turns the steering wheel to change the course of the machine, the pitman arm pivots towards one side of the machine or the other side causing the wheels to turn or tilt with respect to the frame.
To prevent the interconnected parts of the steering system that move with respect to each other from wearing due to friction against each other or due to dirt and/or contaminants that may enter the joint, it is known to apply a lubricant such as grease to the joints. However, lubricants may eventually break down or be expelled from the joint due to motion between the members. Accordingly, the joints of the machine may require replenishment of the lubricant, such as is done through re-greasing the parts. This results in maintenance downtime for the machine and incurs productivity losses and the like.
In addition to or as an alternative to using lubricants, seals can be used to protect the joints. In some instances, the seal may prevent the lubricant from being expelled from the joint and in other instances may facilitate relative motion of the parts. One example of a seal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,572 (“the '572 patent”), assigned to Kabushiki Kaisha Komatsu Seisakusho of Japan. The '572 patent describes a seal assembly that includes a seal ring having a highly curved or undulating cross-sectional shape that the '572 patent describes as generally being w-shaped and is adapted to fit around a load ring. The seal ring and load ring can be placed in a counterbore formed between two different components of a machine that are joined together. When the two components are pressed against each other, the curved cross-section of the seal ring wraps partially around and is compressed against the load ring thereby forming a seal between the components. The present application is similarly directed to a seal having a particular cross-sectional shape for sealing the moving joints of a machine.